twilight vs zombies
by thunder child 14
Summary: it's Halloween in the Denali AFB. what things will go bump in the night


_**The silver bolt saga **_

_**Halloween special**_

_**Vampires VS zombies**_

Tanya POV

It was Halloween. Every one of us was excited. Rosalie had taken us all out on an extended shopping trip. But she made the mistake of repainting one of Jonathan's Chinook helicopters Pink. Then Alice made Jonathan take us all for a shopping trip in that helicopter. I could tell that Jonathan was really pissed off. Even when we all got home 16 hours later He was still fuming. The guys all went off on a hunting trip. Now it was party time! We had all made sure that the Guys would stay away from the Air base for tonight so all of us girls at the base could have a party.

Jonathan POV

HOW DARE ROSALIE PAINT ONE OF MY HELICOPTERS PINK! I thought. I wasn't the only one. All of the guys were as well. But then I had a brain wave! I turned and explained that we had to get revenge on the girls. Jacob then said "it is Halloween isn't it? I think we should try to scare the Crap out of the Girls"

Now we were all sitting in the clearing and making our plans for Revenge. Then I had another idea.

"Jasper are the girls scared of anything?" I asked.

Tanya POV

The party was in full swing, all of us were jiving to some of Jonathan's CD collection. Of course he wouldn't mind would he? But as hot n cold by Katy Perry started blaring from the speakers, we heard some-one shout "HELP US!"

"What the hell?" Kate asked aloud.

Then as I stepped out onto the balcony, I saw the most terrifying sight of all. Jonathan, garret, eleazar, Carlisle, Emmet, jasper, Edward and Jacob were running from the woods followed by a pack of Blood thirsty Zombies! I saw Jonathan draw his revolver and fire it at them but it was no use.

"SOMEONE OPEN THE DOOR AND LET THE GUYS INSIDE!" I shouted at the top of my voice.

Bella then opened the door and let the guys in, and then she bolted the door shut and stacked almost all of the Common room/lounge's furniture against the door.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"We were out hunting in the woods when one of the newbies drank from an infected animal and he turned into a zombie and turned all of the others except us" Carlisle replied.

"I know what you're thinking and guns don't work on them" Edward said to me.

Then there was a loud bang and lots of groaning as the zombies tried to break down the door.

Emmet was panicking as usual and then I heard Jonathan swearing at the top of his voice in 6 different languages.

I turned to see him half inside a large steamer trunk and there were clanging noises emanating from it.

Bella looked at Edwards face and he grinned. Jonathan then emerged from the steamer trunk holding several large shot guns. He tossed one of the shot guns to each of us. I got a sly 2000 shot gun while Jonathan took out his trusty AK47.

"It's time to show these Zombies some real fire power" he said.

We all raced up to the roof and started firing at the zombies. But one by one the guys fell and were being dragged away by the zombies. Soon there was only Jonathan, the girls and I left unzombified. After all of that fighting I felt thirsty. Jonathan went off to get a drink for us. But then as I turned the TV on to get a bigger scope on what's happening I heard a scream!

I rushed towards the sound. All that was left was Jonathan's walther PPK and his AK47. Both of the guns were completely empty of ammunition.

I was angry now; my mate had just been killed by zombies! He was a newborn vampire for Christ sake! But as I picked up Jonathan's guns, I heard a banging noise from the windows. All of us looked around and saw Jonathan and the others as zombies! Then as I was about to shoot Jonathan, the zombies crashed through the glass and came straight for us! Now all of us girls were against the wall. But as the zombie Jonathan was about to tear my head off, he smiled and said "you are so easy to scare!"

I was shocked; this entire zombie fiasco was a prank. Now all of the "zombies" were laughing at us and pulling off parts of their zombie costumes to reveal 15 perfectly normal vampires.

"Back in my world before I came here I was the prank king" Jonathan said.

"And that teaches you not to paint one of my Chinook helicopters pink!" he added towards Rosalie.

Jonathan and the guys had pulled of a prank that nearly killed us girls. I decided that we would get them back some day.


End file.
